Episode 5403 (17th September 2009)
Plot Mark is rattled to witness Cain and Faye having a drink together in the pub. Mark is alarmed when Maisie comments that Cain and Faye have been having a fling but he tries to feign disinterest. Cain kisses Faye and is enjoying the moment until he notices her sneaking a look to check if Mark is watching. Not liking being used, Cain calls someone and asks them if they fancy a drink this afternoon. Later on when Faye asks Cain to leave with her for Mark's benefit, he tells her there has been a change of plan. Right on cue Ali, an attractive blonde, joins him. Faye is clearly humiliated and leaves. Later that day, Faye and Ryan witness Ali and Cain getting in a car together. Suspecting his mother may be jealous; Ryan suggests to Faye that she should give up on Mark for good and give her and Cain a proper go. Elsewhere, Chas tells Carl that her own son hates her and she is not sure their relationship is worth the price of losing her son. Carl tries to convince her that Aaron will come round but for now she should focus on their relationship. Unconvinced, Chas heads off to clear her head, leaving Carl worried about where he stands. Aaron moves in with the Dingles and Zak tries to talk to Aaron but all he can say is that Chas has spoilt things for everyone and he will never forgive her. Meanwhile, Bob questions whether Jamie is going to tell Viv. Eager to understand why Bob cheated on Viv, Jamie questions him about his night with Gennie. Bob is uncomfortable but Jamie pushes him for answers. When Viv walks in and Bob desperately tries to cover, Jamie just leaves in disgust. Later in the pub, Jamie responds angrily when Bob suggests he go easy on Gennie. Sure he only cares about keeping his secret, Jamie's anger rises arrives as Viv questions what is going on between them. Bob awaits the killer blow but Jamie keeps quiet. Aside from Viv, Bob is grateful to Jamie but he makes it clear he did it for her not him. It is clear that Jamie is not ready to forgive his father yet. Also, Debbie is disappointed at Michael’s reluctance to commit to going away with her again. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Priya Sharma - Effie Woods *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Adele Allfrey - Tanya Vital *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Carl King - Tom Lister *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast *Michael Conway - Jamie Belman *Ali Forster - Clara Darcy Locations *Mill Cottage - Front garden and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room and factory floor *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Unknown hotel - Debbie & Michael's room and restaurant *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,840,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes